


Just Keep Swimming

by Amateurhour87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cruise Ships, Cruising, F/F, Nationals, Olympics, Swimming, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhour87/pseuds/Amateurhour87
Summary: "Life is like swimming. Sometimes you hit the wall, sometimes you make the right turn"Clarke and Lexa are swimming rivals.They've never got along, their friends have never got along and now they're all stuck on the same cruise ship for Lincoln and Octavia's wedding.I suck at summaries, but give it a try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Clarke’s P.O.V**

I like to convince myself that I live a relatively normal life, but my life is far from normal.

> “Hey...”
> 
> “Grif, where are you?”
> 
> “Sorry my flight was delayed. I've only just boarded”

 

I shouldn’t have let Jaha convince me it was a good idea to train this morning.

My journey to the port would have been a lot more pleasant, if I had of skipped the session and caught a cab to the dock with everyone else. 

> “Damn! I thought I was going to have this sweet cabin all to myself…”
> 
> “Reyes don’t act like you wouldn’t be upset if I missed this cruise!”

This is the longest Raven and I have been apart since we met in high school.

> “Okay maybe I would be a little upset, but you need to hurry up Clarke or I’m going to be that girl that drinks by herself at the pool...”

When she says that I smile. 

> "And no one likes that girl!”
> 
> “I’m two minutes away Rey and when I get there we can go to any bar you want and drink any drink you want!”

I’m going to regret saying that.  

> “Perfect!”

* * *

> “So how’s life in Phoenix treating you?”

When Raven hands me an unnecessarily large cocktail, I smile. 

> “It’s good Rey”

It’s different.

> “Clarke that wasn’t very convincing”

Swimming isn’t an easy sport to be involved in.

There’s no teammates to pick you up when you’re down or to cover for you when your head isn’t in the right place.

Your success and your failures all fall back on you. 

> “There’s not much to say Rey. I’m up at the crack of dawn swimming lap after lap and then I’m back in the afternoon doing it all over again”
> 
> “Isn’t that what always happens?”
> 
> “Pretty much, but now I’m stuck doing it in the middle of the desert, so it’s less exciting”
> 
> “Well it sounds like this trip has come at the perfect time for you”

It really has, my tolerance for Jaha is at an all time low.  

> "He's driving me crazy Rey..."
> 
> "Jaha?"
> 
> "Of course, who else!?... He keeps calling Vegas the city of light and he won’t shut up about how hard we’re going to have to work to get there”
> 
> “The city of light!?”

I'd be laughing as well if I didn't have to spend so much time with him.

But it’s hard to find anything he says or does amusing anymore. 

> “He calls Vegas... “

She just snorted. 

> “The city of light?”
> 
> “Yeah and apparently I’m committing career suicide by coming on this trip!”

I need to find a less annoying coach.

> “Clarke I don’t know why you put up with his shit all of the time...”
> 
> “I don’t really have much of a choice Rey, switching coaches this close to nationals would be insane!”
> 
> “Can't you just come back to LA and train with Indra?”

Now I’m laughing as well.

> “Raven that was a joke right?”

She’s smiling.  

> "Okay maybe not Indra, but surely there’s someone suitable in LA that can free you from Jaha and save you from the desert?”

This drink is going down a lot faster than it probably should. 

> “Rey I wish it was that simple, but I can’t change coaches this close to a meet...”
> 
> “Why not!? You’re on a cruise ship, drinking cocktails and you have the national championships next month..."

She makes a very good point.

> "I’m pretty sure you’re not following the Clarke Griffin guide to swimming these days”

* * *

> “Hi, what I can get you?”
> 
> “I’ll just grab two Cosmo’s please...”
> 
> “Make that three!”

Every time we bump into each other, it doesn’t matter if it’s unexpected or if I’m expecting her, my eyes instinctively roll to the back of my head. 

> “Hello Clarke...”

When I look over to where she's standing I’m greeted with a rather irritating smirk. 

> “Griffin this lovely reception that you always give me, really makes my heart flutter”

When she starts tapping her heart, it happens again. I really need to get better control of my eyes.

> “Two eye rolls in under a minute Clarke, that must be some kind of record!?”
> 
> “Lexa is there a point to this incredible conversation that we’re having? Because if there isn't, I’m just going to grab my drinks and head back to the pool”

When I reach for my drinks she stops me.   

> “It’s a hard habit to break Clarke, but I do have a point...”

She always over pronounces the 'k' in my name. 

> “I haven’t seen you since everything that happened with your dad and I just wanted to come over here and pass on my condolences... He seemed like a really great guy and I’m really sorry you had to go through all of that”
> 
> "Thanks Lexa..."

I never know what to say when people bring up everything that happened with my dad. 

> “But I umm... I should probably go give Raven her drink”

Growing up I was obsessed with basketball, but when I started at Arcadia my interest quickly switched to swimming.

In my first competitive race I finished sixth and in that same race Lexa swam for Polis and won convincingly.

Everything that could of went wrong, went wrong that day.

I missed my start, I butchered my turn and when I dragged myself out of the water, I wanted to quit, but I couldn't.

I'd made a promise to my dad that I intended on keeping.

It's a promise I'm still keeping today.

> "Did you just have a civilised conversation with Lexa?"
> 
> "It was hardly a conversation, she was just passing on her condolences..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexa’s P.O.V**

If someone had of told me five years ago that I'd be here on this ship with Clarke Griffin and her friends, I wouldn't have believed them.

Our two groups have never been able to coexist.  

> “Are you okay Lexa, you’re being very quiet?”

When he leans across to check on me, I force a smile.

> “Yeah I’m fine Linc, just a little tired”

I'm not tired, it's physically impossible for me to be tired right now.

I've spent the majority of my day drinking cocktails that are loaded with sugar.

I couldn't be more awake.

> “Lexa I know that this isn’t exactly your idea of fun, but it means a lot that you came...”
> 
> “I wouldn’t miss it Linc”

Technically Lincoln and I are cousins, but I’ve always considered him more like a brother than a cousin.

So when he asked me to come on this trip, I couldn't say no to him.

I've never been very good at saying no to him.

> “Sorry to interrupt, but Bellamy's trying to impress some girl he just met and he wants to play pool..."
> 
> “Lexa are you okay if I...”
> 
> “Lincoln go be with your fiancé, I'm on my way to the bar anyway"

* * *

> "So why are you here Lexa?"

When she sits down on the stool next to mine I'm a little suspicious.

I don't think she's ever gone out of her way to speak to me before.

> “Why am I here at this bar or why am I on this cruise?”
> 
> “It’s pretty obvious why you’re at the bar Lexa, but why are you on this cruise, you're obviously not thrilled to be here?"

When the waitress walks by I get her attention. 

> “Fern can I grab another bourbon and coke please?"

I haven't drank this much since I was in college.

> "Do you want something Clarke?"

I promised Lincoln I'd make an effort to get along with everyone, so I might as well start now.

> “Yeah, I’ll grab the same thanks and I'll even pay!"
> 
> “Clarke did you lose a bet or something?”

She usually can't get away from me quick enough and now she's offering to buy me a drink?

> "Lexa can we just pretend that this isn't weird?"

When I look back over to where she's sitting, she smiles.

> "Who are you hiding from Griffin?"
> 
> "I'm not hiding..."
> 
> "Is it that Flynn guy?"

She has to be hiding from someone, it's the only thing that makes sense.

> "His name is Finn and why would I be hiding from him specifically?"
> 
> "No reason"

He follows her around like a little lost puppy.

> "Lexa I'm not hiding from anyone in particular, I just needed a time out..."

I came out here looking for the exact same thing.

> "They mean well, but all I want right now is normal and listening to you be obnoxious and arrogant, is normal!"
> 
> "There's a difference between arrogance and confidence Clarke!"
> 
> "So you're not denying that you're obnoxious?"

When Fern places our drinks down on the bar, I smile.

> "Thanks Fern!"

Today has been a very interesting day.

> "You should be thanking me Clarke!"

When I glance back over to where she's sitting she laughs.

> "You can laugh all you want, but I've been motivating you for years..."
> 
> "That's ridiculous Lexa, I motivate myself!"
> 
> "In high school you swam all of your fastest times against me!?"

She can't argue with facts.

> "Lexa your ego is out of control!"
> 
> "You can deny it all you want Clarke, but you've always got a kick out of beating me"

We bring out the best in each other.

> "Maybe you're right..."
> 
> "Clarke I get that same kick out of beating you"

She's always made swimming more interesting for me.

> "Lexa do you ever wonder what it would of been like if we grew up in different neighbourhoods or went to different high schools?"

There are certain things in life that we have no control over and where we grow up is one of them.

> "I don't like to dwell on what could of been, but I doubt I'd be where I am now if things had gone differently..."
> 
> "Why do you say that?"

The Polis and Arcadia rivalry started decades before we were even born and it wasn't until I started swimming in high school that I really paid any attention to it.

> "I went through a patch in high school where I wasn't enjoying it..."

I was bored.

> "I'd been swimming since middle school and it was always just expected of me that I'd swim when I started at Polis, so I did..."
> 
> "But you didn't enjoy it?"

I enjoyed parts of it.

> "Clarke I enjoyed attending the swim meets and competing, but as you know there's a lot more to swimming than just rocking up for a swim meet"

I needed a new challenge.

> "So you lost your motivation?"

That's exactly what happened.

> "I did, but then you beat me sophomore year and I had new motivation"

I quickly finish my drink and move so I'm standing.

> "You're leaving?"

It's been a really long day.

> "I am..."
> 
> "Lexa I don't know what it is that Fern put in my drink, but you're not annoying me right now..."
> 
> "It's only been a couple of minutes Clarke, it won't last!"

When I attempt to walk by her she grabs onto my arm.

> "Lexa you've always made swimming more interesting for me as well"

When I look down at her hand she lets go.

Something's different, I'm not sure what it is, but it's definitely different.

> "Sorry..."
> 
> "Don't worry about it Griffin, you're not the first girl who hasn't wanted me to leave!"
> 
> "You can't help yourself can you?"

I've never had very good self control.

> "Enjoy the rest of you night Clarke!"


End file.
